


In Memoriam: James Buchanan Barnes

by elle1991



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Poetry, Sad, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/pseuds/elle1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bucky falls from the train to his assumed death, a grief-stricken Steve writes a poem in honour of his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam: James Buchanan Barnes

How quickly does the light fade from a life,

I must acquaint my new friends: grief and rage,

But life alone stabs at me like a knife,

Knowing that I, without you, must now age.

 

Cobalt blue: the colour of your eyes,

That used to look and cry and dream and blink,

That used to express joy, love and surprise,

That used to gaze up at the sky and think.

 

Not loving you, I always will regret,

And even though the moon will wax and wane,

Your life, your name, I never will forget,

Memoria is love, is pure, is pain.

 

Go gently, James; it's time for you to rest,

Oh you, my friend, my love, you were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU: Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are more than welcome :)
> 
> POEM ART: I created [this art](https://ao3-elle1991.tumblr.com/post/170453259936/in-memoriam-james-buchanan-barnes-full-story-on) to accompany this poem.
> 
> TUMBLR: [I'm on Tumblr!](http://ao3-elle1991.tumblr.com/). Feel free to follow/talk to me on there :)
> 
> OTHER STUFF I'VE WRITTEN:
> 
> If you want to get an email whenever I post something new, then click on [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991) and become a user subscriber. Be aware that this is _different_ from the Subscribe button on the top of _this_ page, which is for this story _only_ :)
> 
> Here's a list of my other stories, if you're interested:
> 
> [Fearless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8346310) (291,275 words) - A Black Widow origin story. Starting when Natasha was three years old and going right up to the present day, this story explores Natasha's life as a Red Room Academy student, KGB agent, SHIELD agent and finally, an Avenger.
> 
> [Steve And Bucky's Kinky Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776473) (176,544 words) - 26 chapters of explicit porn-with-plot featuring Steve and Bucky. Or: the one where JARVIS goes rogue and kidnaps the Avengers until they can sort their mental health out, and Steve and Bucky fuck a lot and fall in love.
> 
> [Vengeance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7285612) (51,573 words) - Bucky falls from the train. Steve will do anything to take revenge on those responsible for his death - even if it means joining HYDRA.
> 
> [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704965) (40,706 words) - Bucky is a man with a big secret: for 70 years, he was HYDRA's weapon. Nevertheless, despite his dark past, he is trying to move on with his life and has even formed a relationship with Tony. All seems to be going well, until a security breach at SHIELD threatens to expose his past.
> 
> [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624802) (12,931 words) - Clint and Natasha lose a bet. Phil gets them to dress up and act out some of his many, many Captain America fanboy fantasies.
> 
> [The Adventures Of Steve Rogers, Newsboy Extraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153170) (11,161 words) - 7-year-old Steve has Selective Mutism. When Steve finds himself confronting a dangerous criminal, will he find the courage within himself to save the day - and even find his voice?
> 
> [I Like Cats, Too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13646094) (10,526 words) - When the Avengers are torn apart by the split caused by the Sokovia Accords, a depressed Natasha lapses into a prolonged period of silence. Will anyone be able to help Natasha overcome her depression and mutism? Enter a very special cat named Midnight...
> 
> [The Black Widow Ice Cream Parlour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253527) (3,746 words) - Natasha meets one of the people whose lives she has saved, and finally gets the appreciation she deserves.
> 
> [The End Of The Line](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7088617) (3,433 words) - Bucky falls from the train to his assumed death. Steve has to come to terms with a world without him in it.
> 
> [Turkish Oil Wrestling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7013452) (2,620 words) - Steve and Bucky decide to have a wrestling match to settle an old score. Cue them stripping down to their pants, getting oiled up and engaging in a vigorous wrestling match that leaves them both hot and sweaty.
> 
> [So, You Like Cats?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7046986) (1,697 words) - Sam has a confession to make. It could make or break his and T'Challa's relationship. It all comes down to one question: Do you like cats?


End file.
